<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【黎贵】无题 by In_fridge</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25674025">【黎贵】无题</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/In_fridge/pseuds/In_fridge'>In_fridge</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kamen Rider Ex-Aid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:54:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,708</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25674025</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/In_fridge/pseuds/In_fridge</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>打了个架 do了个爱</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dan Kuroto/Kujou Kiriya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【黎贵】无题</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>48238566  3:33:30<br/>
法医用尽了自己脑子里的所有细胞也分析不出来事情是怎么演变成现在这样的。<br/>
把“这样”两字展开说说，那就是檀黎斗这个自称神的家伙正半裸着骑在贵利矢身上，试图拉开法医至少现在还完好无损地拉着的裤链。这冲击性的画面足以让一个正常人的大脑当机，还好他贵利矢算不上“正常人”，指挥自己浆成一团的脑子进行最低限度的思考不成问题。<br/>
贵利矢抬眼去看檀黎斗的眼睛，深黑色，理所当然，日本人的眼睛大都长这个样，不过里面那些莫名其妙的深沉的黑暗大概多数人是没有的。无尽的深渊像寓言里说的那样回望过来，比起情欲更多的是兴趣，安静时显得很白皙漂亮的脸正对着自己，贵利矢开始考虑是不是要对当事人讲述自己的感想。用形容女性的词汇去夸奖神多半会遭报应。可是檀黎斗的无言沉默对贵利矢更有吸引力一些，至少也足够吸引人去打破一些规矩。<br/>
“白得像擦了粉。”<br/>
法医给出了自认为客观公正的评价，他也知道和自己比起来谁都显得好像白一些，而如前所述，发愣的那一瞬间檀黎斗面如死灰的表情对法医来讲实在是有趣得紧。<br/>
惹恼了神的报应来得快慢取决于神的心情，大约是今天的咖啡不够烫，檀黎斗愣了半拍才利用体型和地形上的双重优势把贵利矢原本支起来的上半身压回地上，骨节卡在喉咙上边发出些预兆着不详的咔啦咔啦的声音。软骨之间的气体究竟是不是真有这么大声音法医还没研究过，他不和那些天才外科医生、地下诊所老板一个德行，医学只是一种手段而不是目的。不过要是他真能找出bug来呛檀黎斗几句也是一种胜利。<br/>
“所以呢，要和我做吗？”<br/>
贵利矢在自己的咳嗽声里听到檀黎斗的疑问句，虽然句尾压根没有疑问的语气在。答案对一个自我主义的人没有用。<br/>
檀黎斗只是放松了手上的力道而没有起身的打算，似乎确实打算等来那个没有意义的答案。法医对目前这个状况的评价很简单：比起和眼前的男人发生些什么，那不如去死，反正他也不是第一次经历了。<br/>
但是，好吧，法医其实是意外惜命的人，不会真的为了一场性事寻死觅活，刚才的只能算是一种比喻，一个谎话，像破碎的水波里映出的闪光，还没能显出什么正确的形状就被揉乱了。<br/>
贵利矢甩开那些奇奇怪怪的思考，同时甩掉了身上的大型挂件。现下没人打算让自己处于下风，就算是真的逼不得已他们俩要面对一次亲密的接触，法医也计算着要从抠门的神那里占点便宜，用脚把檀黎斗踹翻实在是太轻而易举，夺得主动权的贵利矢把人压实在地板上，又挑衅似的俯下身去把自己的脸和对方的脸凑得很近，然后露出一个他平日里最喜欢摆给受骗者看的嘲讽的假笑。<br/>
“少见啊，高高在上的神难道会征求我的意见吗。”<br/>
“你这家伙——！”<br/>
神自称全能倒是对这样小学生搬的挑衅很是受用，因气愤而扭曲的脸实在是说不上好看，只有此时因为计谋得手而高兴的法医才欣赏得来这副表情。<br/>
贵利矢重新让自己的脸和黎斗的拉开距离，故意拉长了语调回击：“没办法嘛，毕竟是神大人先找上门来的。我这样的凡人不做些反击不是会显得您没有威严吗？”<br/>
其实贵利矢也说不准是谁先动的手，檀黎斗固然喜欢找各种麻烦，但是自己好像也确实偶尔会享受神不爽的表情。若是那边的脑子里还能记得事发原因那就糟糕了。<br/>
幸好神也不记得具体情况，反正一定是有人先拉住了另一个人，然后是语言和肢体上的冲突，到这都是他们常有的日常，至于之后的吻和更多的亲密行为就超出了可预测的范围，刚才几乎要危及生命的厮杀也如此。毫无故事性和游戏性的剧情要被天才制作人唾弃，还好昨晚的熬夜让檀黎斗的脑子转的缓慢了50%，而且他没有另一位当事人那么在意做爱一定要有什么原因。玩家能否打出结局是制作者唯一关注的问题，怎么样开始游戏则不是。<br/>
所以檀黎斗扯过贵利矢低头俯视自己的脑袋——神讨厌有人这样看他就好似他低人一等，凑进到了比刚才更近的距离直到两人的唇相接触。一个掠夺性很强的吻也许能表现出被压制者的愤怒：用牙齿撕咬贵利矢的下唇，再用舌头舔过那些细碎的伤口——有刚刚咬破的，也有更早之前就在的。贵利矢当然没有任人宰割的意思，趁对方攻击的空隙在对方的口腔里横冲直撞，在舌头闯进来的时候报复性地让牙齿在那上边划过。过多的啃咬动作让吻变得好像一场野兽间的战斗，没用多久这场争斗就让两人的口腔里充满了血腥味，被稀释成淡红色的血时不时从一人的嘴里被推进另一人的嘴。<br/>
继续这样无意义的撕扯只会让嘴里的伤口彻底地无法愈合开始化脓溃烂，贵利矢率先放开对方的肩，开始专注于扯下檀黎斗系得整齐的腰带和西裤，获得了反击机会的神反应迅速马上支起身子。后脑勺直接接触地板的滋味实在是不好，他翻身坐起再把对方压在身下的动作差点让自己的脑袋和贵利矢的撞上，赢得法医的一顿臭骂，值得一说在近半小时里两人的骂战中这点难听的话占比很小。<br/>
放着还在流血的伤口做爱不是好主意，在眼下则还算是能够接受。把嘴角带腥味的液体抹去，檀黎斗双手着地撑起自己的身子盯着贵利矢的脸。而法医正好趁双手自由把神品味不错的腰带和西裤解决了，当然，那条高级地让法医咂舌的内裤也一并被拉到应该在打位置之下，勃起的阴茎正好顶在法医的腰上，隔着布料的无意识的摩擦让贵利矢也起了反应。<br/>
满脑子只有“糟糕”一词在无限循环，好像缺氧一样的眩晕感顺着神经系统传递开来，过热的脸颊大概是因为血液循环系统出现了些小毛病。不知道具体是什么反应让檀黎斗起了兴致，总之结果是贵利矢的一时当机造成了无法重新选择的错误路线。<br/>
只能用单手操作的檀黎斗解开贵利矢的裤子花了些时间，法医没做过这个嘲笑的好机会：“看来神的手还是没有我的巧啊。”<br/>
“啊啊，那是因为我不需要解刨也能构造一个人的生命。”<br/>
并不是往常一样的反击让攻击者有些措手不及。<br/>
“我的才能——是能超越这些肉体上限制的东西！你的挑衅已经对我没有用了。”<br/>
已经让双方的性器坦诚相见，檀黎斗很高兴让它们靠在一起，在用手包裹着两根柱体轻轻地撸动。檀黎斗的手劲把握得很好，套着柱体由轻至重地上下运动，时不时停下来照顾被冷落的阴囊。<br/>
突然的刺激使贵利矢倒吸了一小口气，微不可闻的声音没能溜过神的耳朵。檀黎斗的喉结上下一动，吞咽唾液的声音显得过于响亮。<br/>
“那么……”<br/>
突然加重的力道带来了更大的刺激，和对方的性器这样紧密地贴在一起更是加重了视觉上的冲击，贵利矢抬腿想故技重施，一脚踢在檀黎斗的侧腰上，身上的人却只是动摇了一小会。<br/>
法医的第二次尝试是用拳头给了脑门一拳，同样的，只是动摇而丝毫没有要投降的意思。<br/>
“喂！你难道不会痛吗！？”<br/>
“比起之前你的力气少了很多吧？我是不会因为你这点小伎俩就放弃的。”<br/>
檀黎斗说着放开箍着两人性器的手，从自己的西装暗袋里摸出瓶润滑油来倒在贵利矢的下体上。<br/>
贵利矢需要感谢神至少没把事情变成一次强奸，没有润滑措施的情况下再怎么说都太痛了，不管对哪一方来说都是如此。所以他开口向神献上名为感谢的讽刺。<br/>
“呜哇。你可别和我说你一直随身带着这玩意。”<br/>
檀黎斗只是投来一个鄙夷的目光。看来感谢和讽刺两方都没有被正确传达。<br/>
“哼。神之才能是无所不能的。”<br/>
“……就算那么说你也还真是浪费啊？”<br/>
原本是装满的液体被一股脑倒了个大半，顺着贵利矢阴茎的形状一直流向会阴和后穴，最后在地板上汇成一小摊。原本靠在地板上的身子就觉得有些冰凉，这半瓶润滑油更是让贵利矢觉得下半身凉飕飕的怪难受，情不自禁地往自己身后缩。<br/>
在神面前显露怯意是更大的失策。<br/>
脸贴脸的对谈对他们来说太过亲密了，檀黎斗选择了不再继续向贵利矢索吻，撑起身子转而用自己的体重压在法医的腿上以此扼制可能的反击，左手扯开法医早就开了一半的衬衫在还算是有的腹肌上乱摸，右手撸了一把贵利矢沾满润滑油的物什之后向穴口探去。<br/>
手指刺进去的一瞬间贵利矢明显地颤了一下，一根手指也好，对于未被开拓的地方也是极大的刺激，比起疼痛更多的是被异物侵入的奇怪的不安和恐惧，当然，还有对神的任性的愤怒。<br/>
“放轻松。这样下去难受的只会是你。好好享受吧。”<br/>
贵利矢尝试像檀黎斗之前一样用手臂支起自己，另一只手抓住了正在动作的右手，阻止外来者的侵略。侵略者没有在乎法医已经变得软绵绵的反抗，专心在隐秘的甬道内开拓，到处地戳刺，在觉得合适的时候无视身下人的意见增加手指的数量，逐渐撬开这枚不安分的贝壳。<br/>
时间可以带走很多东西，包括贵利矢的不适感，在檀黎斗的耐心之下后穴终于开始习惯了异物的存在，代替了不适感的是充斥着大脑的欲望和渴望。即使再难以承认，身体的生理反应确实是这样对贵利矢说的。<br/>
“你想要我。你也会臣服于神的，贵利矢。”<br/>
“要我……服从像你这样……恶劣的神吗？”<br/>
尽管呼吸已经不稳定，法医还是从喉咙里吐出几声干笑，不知道具体是在笑谁。<br/>
“这已经是决定好的剧本了……玩家可没资格选择。”<br/>
檀黎斗恶意地在进出时刮蹭被润滑油打湿有些粘稠的内壁，贵利矢的呼吸随着那些恶作剧一样的行动越发混乱，黏腻的喘息开始萦绕在两人耳边。始终不打算放弃挣扎的法医抬手滑进对方衬衫下摆，在腰上捏出几块青紫色的痕迹，檀黎斗咧嘴摆出一副吃痛的表情，更用力地故意刺戳软成一片的内里。<br/>
“你写的剧本……都不是什么好东西。”<br/>
“只是对于没能通关的玩家来说是。至于暂时还没有game over的你，贵利矢。要看你能不能通关我制作的游戏。”<br/>
“那种游戏——呜……！”<br/>
对话中手指突然刮蹭到的地方让贵利矢不甚流畅的句子瞬间变成了几个词汇中夹着的几声惊呼。快感顺着神经中枢一路跑进大脑皮层和法医的理智大打出手，一开始还能勉强维持的理智不一会就被前列腺被刺激带来的兴奋感和满足感驱逐出境。贵利矢当然清楚人体的每一处部位担当的职责，亲自体验那传遍了每一处细胞的快感却是另一种体验，区别有看着医学书分析和实际动手解刨那么大。<br/>
“这不是很开心吗？法医？”<br/>
“我可不、是……死人……或者僵尸……嗯、呃……有生理反应才是……正常。”<br/>
“是……吗。”<br/>
拌嘴的时间里檀黎斗在进行的工作将近完成，一开始只懂得拒绝的后穴已经能容下三根手指进出，黎斗把手抽出的时候带出了几条细细的由润滑油和肠液组成的银丝，断在空气里落在地上早些形成的小水洼里。<br/>
“在神的眼中……你所谓的‘正常’并没有意义。”<br/>
黎斗换了个姿势，让自己的阴茎正对上贵利矢的后穴。正面位人贵利矢得以使劲用余光去看黎斗的那家伙：不能说是完美无缺，但至少不是面目狰狞，当然也不像官能小说里的那样暴起青筋或者是异于常人的粗长，在目前的数据对比下大概能够打8.4/10分。给别人的小兄弟打分实在是太恶心了，但是眼下也没有别的事好做，权当是一种记录。<br/>
进入的过程可以说是另一场战争，法医不是故意要为难檀黎斗——或许多多少少还是有些——但是紧张和恐惧感还是让他肌肉始终放松不下来，搞得被夹住的人和夹住别人的人都感觉自己下半身疼得出奇。实在是糟透了，和他们两个之间用疼痛维持的稀烂关系一样。檀黎斗想开口让身下人放轻松，又觉得是无用功，毕竟他们俩中的任何一个还活着另一个人就绝没有轻松两个字可言，但是现在的情况下难以再考虑那些事关人生理想的问题了，神少见的给予贵利矢恩赐。<br/>
檀黎斗的舌头和人差不多，这么想不太礼貌，不过让人感到安心，那样贵利矢才能享受一个他们间少有的温柔的吻，只要无视那些伤口和疼痛。修长的手指在贵利矢的后颈上摩挲着，让人有种自己被当成了宠物被爱抚的错觉。错觉里夹带着的真实性占了几分也说不好，神也许真的把其他生物都当做一种宠物在饲养。被侵占的口腔搞得呼吸越发紊乱。贵利矢始终还是想咬断那块乱舔的软肉，尝尝神的血肉是否真有白面包和红酒一样美味，猜想里檀黎斗的味道是僵尸身上腐烂的肉糜，所以他没有把犬牙刺进任何人的肉里，调整着自己的呼吸直到他意识到自己确实因为这个带着怜惜的吻放松到容下了檀黎斗整一个的阴茎。<br/>
“……做的、不错。”<br/>
被肉穴内壁吸允的感觉让檀黎斗开口时气息颤动了，对于游戏角色会是多余的动作反馈体现创造者的细心和神经质，贵利矢看见那些才能造就的壳正被自己的内里慢慢融化，只剩下兽欲霸占了脑子里用来思考的回路，和他自己一样。<br/>
檀黎斗开始动作，那些被摩擦而泛红的地方不停在制造痛苦和愉悦两种相悖的冲动，流进脑里清洗干净理智的神经。半真半假的谎话更动人，此刻的贵利矢当然不吝于表达那些感情，手臂顺着檀黎斗的手一直攀上后背，腰肢在对方送入的时候往前去应和，榨出神几声好听的喘息。被占了便宜的檀黎斗抬眼看见冒犯者冒着水汽的眼底得意的骄傲，恼羞成怒地放手不再给予贵利矢的颈椎支持力，转而去挑逗挺立着在两人小腹间被刮蹭而更加精神的物什，干净漂亮的指节环成一个代表无的形状，配合节奏一下一下地套弄那根阴茎，让贵利矢的的声音再也没法子压在嗓子里。<br/>
触电一样的麻痹感恍惚间让贵利矢想起自己曾经死掉的那一天，雨水是冰冷的，消亡的感觉显得不真实。现在眼前的黑发也好像沾了雨一样湿漉漉粘在一起，被手拨过耳后露出檀黎斗的眼睛。那双眼睛满足地在笑，比柴郡猫的那种微妙的弧度更带有深刻的欲望夹在里面。<br/>
贵利矢在喘气的同时也碰掉了几句说不清道不明的暧昧的拟声词，他喜欢用故意的挑拨惹恼檀黎斗，这不代表他不耻于像被上的母猫一样把空间用娇艳的声音填满，想被填满的欲望着却操控他的声带把所有一个人能发出的最软弱的声音全盘抖露出来。<br/>
“真没想到九条医生还有这样的声音。相当于游戏的彩蛋吗？唔，这样的彩蛋设置好像也不赖……”<br/>
大概是为了挽回一些理智和面子，破坏气氛的台词从檀黎斗的嘴里源源不断地被讲述，直讲得贵利矢气得一时忘记了所有其他的感觉，喝止神不解风情的行为：“这种时候麻烦你还是闭嘴别讲话了。”<br/>
贵利矢选择的是和刚刚神一样俗套的一个吻，他们今天的吻实在是太多了，甚至是面对面这样亲昵地讲话都有点过于频繁。幸好只是用于打断的吻结束的很迅速，只是一下就让檀黎斗沉默的技能CR里数来数去也数不出第三个人。<br/>
沉默的檀黎斗终于理解了做爱究竟需要什么，把性器的抽插做得更彻底，把进入的碾压做得故意地优柔娇作，把被操得发红的软肉蹂躏得更红。一时间的沉默并不是寂静的同义词，檀黎斗压抑的所有的声音都在贵利矢的内里化开来，变成听不清的呓语和喘息，呼吸产生的水汽让空气和他们交合的地方一样粘稠糜烂。<br/>
腿根的肌肉酸痛也变成了快感的配料，檀黎斗加剧的动作让润滑液在大开大合的抽插之下变成泡沫状的奇妙状态，两人的耳边除去听腻的拟声词之外就是一下一下合着节奏的水声，过多的润滑液显示出了它的另一种用处。<br/>
在燥热中不断攀升的快感把欲望推向高处，皮肤的触感都令人上瘾般，互相贴近的身体不断地碰撞，扩张的血管把隐藏在深处的兴奋表露在外，在一次次动作之中原始的愉快暂时淹没了两人的胸膛。<br/>
贵利矢环过檀黎斗的脖颈，这让他们看起来有些像是在拥抱，心脏的鼓动透过皮肤互相感知着，连接成一曲高唱疯狂的歌。檀黎斗几乎是下意识给出了回应，卡在腰后的小臂阻止了任何两人拉开距离的可能性，再每次摆动腰肢时让性器和火热的内壁接触得更多也更粗暴，碾过腺体时更是引起动情的呢喃和一阵颤抖，紧缩的后穴又反过来让檀黎斗的脑子升温到不可预料的情况。<br/>
“檀……黎斗。”<br/>
“嗯……？嗯……”<br/>
“你……哈啊……唔——”<br/>
“……！”<br/>
性高潮带来的冲击把语言卡在了两人的喉间， 不知道是谁在谁的身上用指尖刻下了痕迹，发红的齿痕也趁机攀上某人的皮肤，无法控制的兴奋肆意横行在淫靡不堪的空间里，把感性的全部欢愉都展现在人前。<br/>
过度放纵后的躯体运行一个简单的动作也伴随着酸痛，贵利矢没办法不去在乎自己体内那些见不得人的混合物，怪异的触感和方才的痉挛让他整个人都觉得极度不爽。<br/>
“我说……内射真的、很难处理诶。”<br/>
檀黎斗的体力也所剩不多，但是对于挑衅当然还是照单全收。<br/>
“那你下次带安全套啊——贵利矢先生。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>